Raquel Alucard
Summary Raquel Alucard is one of the main characters of the BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience series. Her life-force value hovers around 80,000,000. Described as being beautiful by Naoto, Raquel has golden eyes, long blond hair tied into a singular tail with a black ribbon done in such a way that it resembles the ears of a rabbit. She wears a black mantle with red crosses that reaches down to her feet and wears nothing underneath. Raquel is shown to be headstrong and confident in her abilities as a combatant. When Naoto’s arm gets severed, however, she does not think much of it, only saying how she was just “careless”. She has a complicated relationship with her father, only ever referring to him as 'that man', Naoto noted that the two do not treat each other like father and daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax Name: Raquel Alucard, Maiden of the Azure Origin: Bloodedge Experience Gender: Female Age: 2 years and 4 days Classification: Embryo, Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Decent Hand-to-hand Combat Skills, Magic, Stealth Mastery and Darkness Manipulation (Can conceal her presence by entering shadows), Intangibility (Can melt into darkness), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect Azure and life), Flight, Air Manipulation (Via Tempest, she can control winds), Dream Manipulation (Showed up in Naoto's dreams), Power Bestowal (Can grant someone vampire powers by biting them), Instinctive Reaction (Naoto, with his vampire power, was able to dodge Spinner's apostle's attacks without thinking), Healing and Necromancy (Revived Naoto as undead of some sort and healed all of his wounds), Blood Manipulation (Created Naoto's arm using her blood), Life Manipulation (Can share life with other people), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 5, possibly 8; She was fine after her timeline is destroyed during Doomsday due to her connection to the Boundary and has weak connection to the world), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher; Alucard clan can regenerate their own existence, even if they don't want to and can do self-observation. Was fine after the destruction of infinite timelines during Doomsday, albeit it is unknown if she was erased or resisted it, or if she regenerated or recreated by Ragna because of the end of Central Fiction), Portal Creation (Spinner, with her power, was able to open a portal to Boundary), Forcefield Creation, Fear Aura and Body Control (Scaling from the likes of Fuzzy), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Enhanced Senses (Embryo can travel through infinite expanse of Boundary), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch and damage intangible, incorporeal, non-existent and abstract entities), Acausality (Type 1; Her connection to the world is said to be weak and is unaffected by phenomena intervention), Invulnerability (All vampires are outside of reason), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Embryo is almost entirely made up of seithr albeit her Embryo is small), Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Absorption and Technology Manipulation (Scaling from other Embryo, which can shapeshift, transmutate people to seithr, absorb possibilities and jam technologies), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; magic's regeneration negating factor is superior to Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel, Attack Negation (Scaling from other Embryo which undoes any attack to them), Non-Corporeal (Simultaneously exists and do not exist), Self-Destruction (Scaling from other Embryo, which when dies, world will be flooded with seithr and every souls will meld into one), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Nullification (Should know basic magic, which includes negating barriers), Soul Manipulation (Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Law Manipulation (Scaling from Nobody, who can establish laws), Phenomena Intervention (Capable of creating phenomena interventions due to being Embryo) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Phenomena Intervention (Resists phenomena intervention due to being outside of reason), Mind Manipulation (Can resist the mindhax from the Embryo), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Biological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Unaffected by seithr), Transmutation, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Holy Manipulation (Resists holy objects that is the weakness of the weaker vampires) and Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Managed to hurt Naoto without Bloodedge who took a bloodlusted hit from Valkenhayn. Kept up with Saya and threatened to kill her). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Comparable to Blazblue Embryo which destroyed infinite possibilities. Observed every single moment in every single event in every single possibilities, which is infinite, likely alongside Boundary itself, an infinite expanse beyond time and space, all by herself). Able to ignore conventional durability with variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Likely faster than Naoto without Bloodedge who reacted to Valkenhayn's attacks. Briefly fought against Saya). Immeasurable by using power of Embryo (Es, with power of Embryo, managed to travel through Boundary, a dimension beyond space and time) Lifting Strength: Class T (Capable of matching Saya) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Clashed with one of Spinner's apostles) Durability: Large Planet level (Took a hit from apostles and comparable to Naoto without Bloodedge who took a hit from Valkenhayn). Regeneration, Immortality, Nonexistent Physiology and Non-Corporeal nature make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Very high (Can constantly use magic for hours) Range: Kilometers normally. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax (Observed infinite possibilities and Boundary). Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Has knowledge 500,000,000 times that of an average human while being 2 years old. Observed every single moment in the multiverse and has wide knowledge on magic, reason and Boundary. Weaknesses: She dislikes clothes and isn't a fan of human society's basic rules. Anxious towards other women, especially the weirdly friendly ones, or ones that can only be described as "annoying in a only way a woman could". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Vampires Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Healers Category:Necromancers Category:Blood Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Telepaths Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Data Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1